headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
General Idea/Cooperative mode/87.116.177.45
GENERAL IDEA/COOPERATIVE MODE diablo vi About This is an idea and it probably won't be added to the game. This is a gamemode idea! This gamemode is called COOPERATIVE MODE. On the title, it is the last mode, and when you select it, the image above it will look like two guys chasing one football. When you click on the arrow to show all the gamemodes simultaneously, it will say CO-OP and it will be inside a gray square. When you click on it, a new window will appear, asking do you want to play offline or online. Rules stay the same : The team with the most goals scored within 60 seconds wins the game. Co-op generally In this mode, two players play together in one team, to become the best team in the whole Head Soccer community!!!! When you start the game, you choose the name of your team. In offline mode, all team names are allowed, but in online mode, all bad words are censored. If you don't know how to name your team, simply press on the REFRESH button next to the textbox, and then you will be given a random name. But be careful, because the opponent team also has 2 members in it! The camera for this game is 3rd person camera, meaning that now you have a touchpad instead of pressing Left and Right. You can see the whole stadium, so you don't need to use your other hand to move the screen. Still, you have to use it to jump and activate your power and kick. When one player scores a goal, it counts as a goal for the team! To win this mode, you have to win 10 matches. Offline Co-op You may only choose characters that you already unlocked. When you choose a character, a new screen will appear. Like in Tournament, about 70 flags will cycle for 3 seconds, until the counter stops at one flag. The flag on which the timer stopped, is your teammate. Example : if the flag is German flag, then your teammate is Germany. Your teammate will act like he acts when you play versus him : He will try to defend all special shots, and if he is Asura or above, he/she will try to counter all special shots. The same happens for the opponents, but their team name is random. His power bar will fill like it fills always, unless he wears a costume. When he uses his power, both of the opponents will try to defend it, and when one of them uses their power, then you and your teammate should block it. If none of the opponents is on the goal, you can score goals by using your head, and jump,dash,speed etc. are all on the same level as they are in normal modes. In offline mode, after you win all 10 matches, you will get a nice reward. But we'll talk about rewards later. Online Co-op mode This mode is much more fun than offline co-op mode, and it isn't as laggy as the Multiplayer we have right now! When you click on online co-op mode. you now have 2 options : Host a lobby or join a lobby. Here you can chat with your teammates and opponents, so it's funnier! When you join a lobby, you have the same fun as the lobby's host, but be careful! If you flame your bad teammates, you might get kicked from the lobby, and you have to find another one. If the game is in progress, you can't play in the lobby, but you can spectate the game, and cheer for your team! There are 2 ways to find the lobby you want to join : 1 - join it from the lobby list, and 2- type the lobby's name in the search bar. If you want to join lobbies where game hasn't started yet, look for green lobbies. Red lobbies - game in progress,Green lobbies - awaiting players. If you are the lobby's host, you have some perks that other players don't. First, you can name your lobby and team, and you can choose do you want your lobby to be public or private. Then, 5 different lobbies will join the same server, where it will be all vs all, meaning all 10 teams versus all 10 teams. You can kick bad members from your lobby, and if a member is kicked while inside a game, then it will be 2v1. If both of the players aren't hosts and cause bad behavior, then the other team wins the game. In extremely rare conditions, when all 4 members get kicked, that game won't count, meaning that these two teams played maximum 9 games. Rewards Since there are 10 games, the scoring system is similar to Leagues. If your team gets 1st, 2nd or 3rd, than good job! You will get a nice reward! Here is the complete reward table. If you want to farm points, this game is the right choice for you! Character Unlocks These will be the unlock requirements for some characters I will make in the near future. In order to unlock them, you have to complete the Co-op mode but with a large number of counter-attacks or not doing something you usually do! Keep in mind that both your and your teammate's goals count, so with a good teamwork you both can unlock a nice character. Here is the table : Gallery I will ask some nice contributors to add some images here. Other than that, this idea is finished. Feel free to rate it. Category:General Ideas Category:Ideas